


Tea and Sympathy

by cosmic_llin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Early Work, Female Friendship, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall can see a lot of herself in Hermione Granger, and so, when she catches her skipping a Charms class, she decides not to punish her. That decision is the beginning of a friendship that will carry them through triumph and disaster, as Hermione grows up in one of the most turbulent times the Wizarding World has ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

__  
First Year   


__  
  
  


You would never hear her admit it out loud, of course, but Minerva McGonagall was very happy with life. Several weeks into the new school year, she was on top of her marking, her classes were all going well, she had received a round of applause that morning for demonstrating her transformation to her third-year class, some new books had arrived for her, and her birthday was coming up. Really, there was nothing more she could ask for to make her life any more satisfactory. And now she had a free lesson, a rare luxury for the only Transfiguration teacher in a school with hundreds of pupils. There was a spring in her step as she walked down the corridor towards the Owlery. She almost had to stop herself from humming. So absorbed was she in her own happy thoughts, that she almost walked straight past the little girl sitting huddled on a window-sill.

As it was, she stopped, looked, and was surprised to note that it was one of her new first-years, during lesson time too, gazing quietly out onto the grounds as though she had all the time in the world.

'Miss Granger, don't you have a lesson?' Professor McGonagall demanded sharply.

Hermione looked up, startled, and half-fell off the window-sill in her haste to stand.

'I got sent out, Professor!'

'Sent out? Whatever for?'

'To fetch a book from the library, Professor.'

'I see. And have you fetched it?'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Then, Miss Granger, you surely should be returning to your lesson.'

'Yes, Professor.'

Minerva nodded, turned around, and continued on her way to the Owlery. At the corner, she turned back. Hermione was still standing by the window, making rather a meal of picking up her bag. Minerva went back.

'Some problem, Miss Granger?'

'Oh, no Professor! Everything is fine!'

'Only, you seem rather reluctant to go back to your lesson.'

Hermione shrugged.

'What class do you have now, Miss Granger?'

'Charms, Professor.'

'I see. You aren't in any trouble are you? I was under the impression that Professor Flitwick was very pleased with your progress.'

'Yes, Professor,' she took a deep breath. 'That's sort of the problem.'

'Oh?'

But Hermione stared at the floor and didn't volunteer anything further. Minerva sighed.

'Come with me, Miss Granger.'

She swept back down the corridor, Hermione following uncertainly. When they reached her office she ushered Hermione in, and motioned for her to sit down in front of the desk, as she sat down behind it.

'What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?'

'Well, it's nothing really...'

'Hermione, I am your Head of House. If you have a problem, I would like to hear about it. That's why I am here.'

Hermione looked at her, considering.

'I promise you that whatever you tell me, I won't tell anyone else. Nobody has to know you came to see me. But if you're unhappy, I would like to help.'

Hermione sighed deeply.

'Well, you see... everyone makes fun of me.'

'Who exactly is "everyone"?'

'Really everyone! They laugh at me because I know all the answers in class. And sometimes they're cross with me for knowing things that they don't.'

'Aah...'

'I can't help it that I like learning! I don't mean to put anybody out! But when I know the answer, I can't just keep it to myself!'

'And did something happen in Charms today?'

'I finished before everyone else, and Professor Flitwick said he wanted to start me on some more advanced work, so he sent me to get the book from the library.'

'And...?'

'Everyone was jeering at me. And I didn't want to go back.'

'I see.'

'Am I in trouble, Professor?'

'No, Miss Granger, not this time. But you oughtn't to make a habit of this sort of thing.'

'Yes, Professor.'

Hermione still looked downcast, sitting hunched up on the chair, staring at her hands. Minerva made a decision.

'Miss Granger, why don't you come and sit down over here?'

She motioned Hermione to the sitting room area of her office, where two armchairs were set by the fire. Hermione got up and moved, a little uncertainly, while Minerva busied herself at the little table by the wall.

'Sugar in your tea, Miss Granger?' she asked.

'Tea? I... no, thank you, Professor, just milk.' Hermione stared owlishly at her as she filled the teacups, arranged some biscuits on a plate and came to sit down.

For a moment they sat and drank their tea in silence. Minerva contemplated Hermione, sitting on the edge of the seat, her feet barely touching the ground. She always seemed to look halfway between terrified and eager. Minerva remembered that look.

'Hermione, when I was your age, I was rather a lot like you...'

'Really?' said Hermione, politely incredulous.

'Yes, I was. In a lot of ways I was actually worse off than you, because I was shy as well as clever, whereas you seem like a very confident young woman.'

Hermione smiled a little at that. 'Bossy, they call me.'

'Well, I say confident. And I know. It is always going to be difficult for those of us who know more than our peers. Of course it makes us different. But it also makes us special. Look at Professor Dumbledore! Have you ever known anyone like him before?'

'Everyone says he's the cleverest wizard who ever lived,' said Hermione, taking a sip of her tea.

'He may well be. I have never seen anyone cleverer, at any rate. Do have a biscuit, that's why I got them out. Yes, life hasn't always been easy for Dumbledore, either, but look at him now! Headmaster of Hogwarts, widely acknowledged as the most powerful wizard alive today.'

'But was he ever made fun of for knowing the answers to questions?'

'That I don't know. But I know that I was, quite often. There were two girls in my class, Gail and Lucy, and they made my life an absolute misery. They teased me day and night, they were the most unkind girls I ever had the misfortune to meet. Some days I felt like giving up Hogwarts altogether.'

'But did you have friends?'

'A few, yes.'

'Well then.'

Minerva paused, chewing a biscuit thoughtfully.

'Don't you have any friends, Hermione? Not even one?'

'Not a single one! Everyone hates me!'

'I'm sure they don't hate you. Perhaps they just don't quite know how to approach you...'

'Nobody ever even tries to talk to me - I'd be friendly if they did!'

'Oh, but Miss Granger, don't you see? A girl of your wisdom and maturity needs to be the one doing the befriending. There are plenty of people who really need a friend like you!'

Hermione shrugged. 'Sometimes I help Neville in Potions.'

'There you are, then. Neville needs you.'

'He does, a little. He doesn't talk to me outside of classes though.' Hermione pondered for a moment. 'Although, having said that, he doesn't really talk to anyone much.'

'Perhaps he's just shy? Perhaps he really does need you, in more ways than you think. Hermione, could I ask you to do me a favour?'

'Of course, Professor!'

'Well, I am your Head of House...'

'Yes, Professor...'

'And as such, I like to keep an eye on what's going on with you all. Things like this are the things I should know about already, but of course nobody tells me, because I'm a teacher.'

Hermione shrugged noncommittally.

'It's alright, I know it. I don't mind - it's just that I like to know what's going on in my House; I want to be sure that everyone is doing alright. It puts people off if I'm in the common room too often, and I'm sure they're right. I do believe that you should learn to govern yourselves, and that too much interference from me is a bad thing. Still, I would like to know what's going on when it comes to my own students.'

Hermione nodded.

'So, Miss Granger, this is the favour I need to ask you. Do you think you could keep an eye on things in the common room for me? Just keep me updated on what's happening, make sure I know if anyone has a problem?'

'Of course, Professor! I'd be happy to.'

'That's wonderful. I do so like to know what's going on. If there's anything really pressing I ought to know about, of course you can tell me after class. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to do this sometimes, too.'

'Professor?'

'You know, drink some tea, hear the news.'

'Of course, Professor!'

'So, what's been happening in the common room this week, then?'

'Well, Seamus and Dean had an argument, but they made it up.'

Minerva nodded encouragingly. Hermione, buoyed now, ploughed on.

'Lavender and Parvati promised to be best friends. But Parvati had her fingers crossed, but Lavender didn't see. Fred dropped a spider on Angelina's head so she...'

Hermione stopped, uncertain.

'Miss Granger, nobody will be in trouble for anything that goes on in the common room, so long as nobody is hurt and nothing is broken. Please continue.'

'Well then, she hexed him something awful, but then they made up, and then George was out of sorts with Fred, but I wasn't quite sure why...'

A little later, Hermione left the office with a spring in her step. Minerva smiled as she watched her go.

  


* * *

  


After that day, Minerva and Hermione met for tea and biscuits twice or three times each term. Usually it was Hermione who came down in the early evening to knock on the office door, bursting with some complaint about Ron or Harry or some other classmate. Less often, Minerva, during a particularly trying Transfiguration lesson, would catch Hermione's eye and nod slightly, and Hermione would know to come to her office later, with some light-hearted gossip to raise her flagging spirit. It was a pleasant arrangement for both of them.

  


__  
Second Year   


__  
  
  


'Any news from the common room?' Minerva asked, pouring the tea.

'It's been a busy week,' said Hermione. 'What with Halloween coming up and Lavender's birthday the other day and everything.'

'Oh, did she have a nice day?'

'Yes, we had a little party in the common room, it was all very civilised. Parvati got her a silver friendship bracelet. She wouldn't tell anybody what her parents got her, but she's very excited about it.'

'Gosh, sounds mysterious...'

'Yes, everyone is wondering. Oh, and there was nearly a fight, because Jack said Colin was crowding him, you know, because he's trying to take pictures of everyone all the time, and Percy tried to break it up and Jack just ignored him, so then George broke it up and Percy was upset because he said George had undermined his authority.'

'Dear me... you are still keeping an eye on Neville, aren't you?'

'Yes, Professor. He's been very cheerful this week because his Herbology project is going very well. Oh, and I saw Ginny crying, but she wouldn't tell me why. I think perhaps she's just feeling homesick and her brothers are getting on her nerves.'

Minerva nodded.

'And Harry's been practising like mad for the match next weekend - it's against Slytherin, you know.'

'I am aware of that...'

'But you know, I don't understand Quidditch at all. Harry and Ron keep trying to explain it to me, but I never know what all the different fouls and things mean. To be honest I find it a little boring.'

'Boring?' Minerva leapt forward in her seat. 'Hermione, Quidditch is the noblest and most thrilling sport known to wizardkind!'

'Really?'

'Oh, yes. There's something so beautiful about a well-made pass, or a nice, clean goal!'

Hermione looked unconvinced. 'I don't really like sport in general. It just seems too competitive - I prefer it when people work together...'

'Quidditch at its best is an  _art form_ , not just a sport! Seven people, working in perfect unison to achieve victory! You never forget a great Quidditch match - I still remember the first World Cup match I attended - such marvellous formation looping from the Welsh team...'

She demonstrated the move with her half-eaten biscuit, and then trailed off, with a sigh. 'Ah, those were the days. What were you saying, Hermione?'

  


* * *

  


Minerva sat and waited. She tapped her wand on the side of the desk. She rearranged her papers. She pointed her wand at the fire to intensify the blaze, then thought better of it and reduced it to a glow again. She stood up, moved to a different chair, and sat down again.

There was a knock at the door.

'Come in!' cried Minerva, jumping up to greet Hermione as she entered. 'How are you feeling?'

She gave the girl a brief hug and went to make the tea.

'Back to normal, thank you! I can't believe I've missed three whole weeks of work!'

'Well, I'm sure your teachers will excuse you on account of the fact that you were Petrified...'

'But then of course there are no exams now - how could you, Professor?' Hermione looked disappointed.

'I assure you, it wasn't my idea. Have a biscuit. I got chocolate ones especially to celebrate your getting out of the hospital wing.'

'Oh, thank you, these are my favourites!' Hermione took three biscuits at once and curled up in her usual chair.

'You deserve it. Harry and Ron would never had rescued Ginny if you hadn't worked it out for them.'

'I suppose that's true. They're men of action, and sometimes they just don't think things through properly, and they need a bit of a hand.'

Minerva chuckled. 'Well, I'm glad it all turned out alright. Except for poor Professor Lockhart, and hopefully he'll regain his memory eventually.'

'Yes. And Ginny's still pretty shaken up about it.'

'It must have been awful for her, the poor thing.'

'Everyone's been avoiding her since they heard, it's so mean. I've been spending some time with her to try and make up for it.'

'That's very kind of you.'

Hermione shrugged. 'I like to help people.'

Minerva smiled at her. She hadn't been sure at first that such a clever, studious girl belonged in Gryffindor, rather than Ravenclaw. But she was brave, that much was certain after her adventures. And, as Ginny and Neville could attest, she protected the weak. Minerva should have known that the Hat was never wrong.

  


__  
Third Year   


__  
  
  


'Any news from the common room?'

Minerva sat back in her chair and let Hermione pour the tea. It had been a long, long day. A student's transfiguration had gone badly wrong, and she'd been sorting it out since first thing that morning. It was nice to let Hermione talk, and let the minutiae of common room life wash over her, and soothe her as much as the hot, sweet tea did.

'The new first years seem to be settling in alright. Some of them even seem a little  _too_  comfortable - I'm sure I wasn't as cheeky as that Romilda when I was a first-year.'

'You were such a meek, withdrawn thing...' Minerva teased.

'Yes, well. And Lavender was upset, because she heard her rabbit died. But I think she's alright. Parvati's been cheering her up. Katie and Lee are being very secretive about something, and we thought it was to do with Quidditch, but they said it wasn't... Let's see... Ritchie and Vicky are an item! Of course, we all saw  _that_  coming a mile off, but apparently Geoffrey didn't, and he's been rather upset about it. And Demelza seems awfully keen to cheer him up, but he won't have it.'

'And how are you? How's the Time Turner working out?'

'Oh, I'm so glad you gave it to me! It's just the most useful thing! I have to admit, I've been getting a little confused, but I have it all under control.'

'You're not too tired out? You are making sure you get plenty of sleep, aren't you? You have to be careful, with Time Turners.'

'Yes, Professor, I'm getting plenty of sleep. It's fine, I promise.'

'Just so long as it is.'

'It's the most wonderful invention ever! Thank you so much for going to all that trouble to get it for me.'

'It was my pleasure - nobody deserves one more than you do. But why on earth do you want to take Muggle Studies anyway?'

'Well, I think it's fascinating to see Muggles from a wizarding perspective, having lived as a Muggle for most of my life. There's such a lot people don't know about Muggles.'

'That's certainly true.'

'Even the textbooks aren't that sure about it! The one we're working from is about twenty years out of date - the suggestions for what to wear to blend in with Muggles are ridiculous! Not to mention the sections on technology.'

'Unfortunately, Muggle Studies is not a subject for which the governors are willing to spend much on resources.'

'I think that's part of it, yes, but I checked, and there are very few comprehensive books available on the subject as it is. I think I might have to write one.'

'Write a textbook?'

'Yes. People need one, and I know all about Muggles.'

'Well, just make sure it doesn't interfere with your school work,' said Minerva, watching with amusement as Hermione got out her notebook there and then to jot down a few ideas.

  


* * *

  


As soon as Minerva called 'come in', Hermione flung open the door and flew to her usual seat, wailing and sobbing. With a flick of her wand, Minerva set the kettle to boiling and went over to stand by the chair.

'Hermione, what on Earth's the matter?'

'I... I... I...'

But this was as far as Hermione could get before she was too choked up to continue. Minerva patted her on the shoulder, but this just seemed to make things even worse, as Hermione shook with the force of her tears. Minerva directed the tea to make itself and knelt down in front of Hermione's chair to look into the girl's crumpled, tearstained face. Hermione gazed helplessly at her, gasping for breath. Minerva thought for a moment, and then put her arms around Hermione and drew the girl to her. Hermione clung to her as though her life depended on it, and Minerva rocked her and patted her back, making vague soothing noises.

After a while, the sobbing subsided to an occasional hiccup, and Minerva drew away to look again at Hermione.

'Here, take this,' she said, handing her a tartan handkerchief.

'Th-thank you, Professor,' Hermione sniffed. 'I'm s-sorry to be such a nuisance...'

'Not at all. Now, can you tell me what's bothering you?'

Hermione picked up her teacup, closed her eyes, and took a sip. Once she had swallowed, she took a deep, shuddering breath, and exhaled slowly.

'Oh, Professor, it seems so silly to say it... but I don't exactly know!'

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

'Well, really, it's just so many little things, that oughtn't to bother me at all. But... I don't know... everything seemed to get so difficult all of a sudden!'

'Go on...'

'Well, I was just sitting and doing my Arithmancy homework, and suddenly I couldn't concentrate at all! Everyone in the common room was being so loud, and I was so cross that I shouted, and then everyone was angry with me. And Harry and Ron were going on about how touchy girls are, and the twins weren't really doing anything wrong, but they were laughing, and it was just  _grating_  on me, you know? And then an owl arrived with a letter from Mum, and it just sent me over the edge, and I went up to the dormitory to have a little cry by myself, but Lavender and Parvati kept asking me what was wrong and when I wouldn't tell them they called me stuck-up!'

Hermione looked about to start wailing again, and Minerva held up an admonitory finger. Hermione took another few deep breaths and composed herself. Minerva nodded approvingly.

'Isn't it horrible when these little things start to upset us more than the big things?' said Minerva.

'That's exactly it!' said Hermione. 'I know I shouldn't be upset about them, but still I can't help myself!'

Minerva sat back in her chair and took a sip of her own tea.

'Hermione, I'm surprised this didn't come up sooner.'

'Really?'

'Yes - this year so far has been fairly trying for all of us, what with the Dementors all over the place, making everyone nervous - that alone would be enough to upset anybody. And you're under extra pressure because of your Time Turner. I'm not sure you  _are_  getting enough sleep, Hermione. You've been very distracted in class lately.'

'Oh, Professor, I'm sorry! I really will try harder!'

'Hermione, you're trying  _too hard_ , that's what I'm saying. You're tiring yourself out. I think you should consider dropping at least one of your subjects.'

'Oh, Professor, wouldn't people be awfully disappointed in me?'

'Oh, of course not! And if they were, they would have me to answer to.'

Hermione smiled a little at that.

'Well, I don't really enjoy Divination all that much...'

'No, Divination is one of the more... specialist subjects, and it certainly isn't for everyone. Why don't you have a think about giving it up?'

'Oh, but I so hate to give anything up, it makes me feel like such a failure...'

'Ridiculous. You couldn't be a failure if you tried. Now, let's not talk about it any more, just you have a think about it later. Now, any news from the common room?'

  


__  
Fourth Year   


__  
  
  


Hermione knocked, and entered backwards when Minerva called her in, carrying something bulky under a cloth.

'What on Earth is that?' asked Minerva, getting up to help Hermione put the object on the coffee table.

Hermione took the cloth away with a flourish.

'Tada! Happy birthday, Professor!'

Minerva stared at the cake - it was large, and round, and iced with a picture of a cat.

'How did you find out?' Minerva asked, a slow smile growing on her face.

'Well, I looked you up on the Animagus register, and it had your date of birth. And I decided to make you a cake!'

'Resourcefulness, that's what I like to see in my students,' Minerva said. 'So, do I get to try a slice?'

'Please do!' said Hermione.

Minerva conjured a knife and two plates, and cut two large slices from the cake.

'This is delicious!' she said. 'Did you make it yourself?'

'Yes! The Muggle way! I'm so glad you like it!'

'You know, nobody else remembered my birthday. In fact, I'm not sure anybody even knows when it is, apart from Professor Dumbledore, and he's away this week.'

'In that case, I'm doubly glad I decided to make you a cake!'

'So am I. Thank you, Hermione. I really am touched that you thought of me.'

Minerva smiled and helped herself to another slice.

'It was my pleasure. And, look, I based the cat on Crookshanks, see?'

'Ooh, yes... I'll have to mention it to him when I next bump into him...'

Minerva laughed at the stunned look on Hermione's face, and took a large bite from her cake.

  


* * *

  


Usually Hermione knocked and waited, but today she knocked once, then ran in, looking flushed and breathless, and did a little skip as she went to sit in her usual place.

'What's happened?' demanded Minerva, rushing over from her desk.

'Viktor Krum has asked me to go to the ball with him! Viktor Krum! And me!'

'Oh my goodness... how exciting! I take it you agreed?'

'Of course! I was awfully surprised though - all this time I thought he was just in the library because he liked studying, and it turns out it was  _me_  he liked all along!'

'Oh, you're awfully lucky, half the girls in the school will be hopping mad,' said Minerva as she got the tea and arranged the biscuits on the plate.

'I know, and I shouldn't be so pleased about that, but I am, rather.'

'Good for you!'

'I haven't told Ron and Harry yet...'

'Worried about what they'll say?'

'Oh, I'm sure Harry won't mind, but Ron's bound to get all funny about it and I can't be bothered with his sulks just at the moment.'

'Best just to leave him be for now, then. But forget about Ron - what are you going to

wear?'

'Ooh, you know, I haven't even had a chance to think about it! I do want to look nice...'

'Hermione, you have to look more than nice! You are going to the ball on the arm of a champion! You have to be positively the most beautiful girl there.'

'Well, I'm not very pretty, really...'

'Nonsense, of course you are. Just because you aren't plastered in make-up like Lavender and Parvati, doesn't mean that you're not pretty.'

'But my hair's so frizzy and awful...'

'Well, I'm sure you can fix that with some sort of potion for the ball, if that's what you want to do.'

'You know, I just might!'

'And do you have a ball gown already?'

'No...'

'All the better, then, you can get a brand new one.'

'My parents said they would pay for one, but I don't know when I'll be able to get away to find one...'

'If you like, I could have my dressmaker come in this weekend to measure you up for one.'

'Oh, Professor, would you? That would be wonderful!'

Hermione positively beamed, and was still smiling half an hour later when she left for the common room.

  


__  
Fifth Year   


__  
  
  


'I still can't quite believe that we didn't see him for what he was,' said Minerva as she chose a biscuit.

It was the first week of Hermione's fifth year, and they were discussing for the first time the events of the previous term.

'Well, he did look exactly like Professor Moody,' said Hermione. 'And there was no reason for anybody to suspect him. I don't think anyone could have seen it coming, even someone who knew him well.'

'I suppose that's true. Frightening, though. It makes you wonder who else might not be who you think they are...'

'I don't know why I didn't recognise the signs myself,' said Hermione. 'I mean, after all, I know all about it because...'

'Because of what?'

'Oh... I don't think I ever told you about that...'

'Should you have?'

'Gosh, no. We would have been expelled!'

'Alright... now I really want you to tell me... and you still could be expelled, you know...'

'Well, if I'm telling you a secret, you should tell me one,' Hermione said boldly.

'Miss Granger! Really!' She tried to look stern, but it was too difficult not to laugh at the girl's audacity. 'Alright then, but you first.'

'Well, in second year, I made some Polyjuice Potion so that Harry and Ron could spy on Draco Malfoy!'

Minerva laughed so hard that she nearly choked on her biscuit. 'I  _should_  have you expelled, Hermione Jane Granger,' she said, struggling to regain some composure. 'But it would be rather difficult to explain, three years after the fact.'

'Your turn!' Hermione reminded her.

'Well,' Minerva said, 'do you remember that first Halloween, when you and Harry and Ron managed to knock out that troll in the bathroom?'

'Difficult to forget it,' said Hermione, blowing on the surface of her tea.

'Well, Hermione... I knew all along that you hadn't really tried to go after the troll yourself.'

'You did?'

'Oh, of course I did. I overheard Lavender and Parvati talking about how you'd been crying in there all day. I was going to go and find you myself after the feast was finished.'

'And you still took those points off me...'

'I'm afraid so, yes,' she said, trying not to smile too much.

'Ron and Harry thought I was  _amazing_  after that! If you hadn't taken those points off me, they might never have made friends with me!'

'Gosh, really? You know, that never occurred to me at the time,' said Minerva, with a smirk.

'So you deliberately... you knew that...'

'Yes, we old folk are not entirely stupid,' Minerva said.

'Oh, Professor, I can't tell you how grateful I am! You changed everything for me!'

'I was happy to do it. Although considering how much trouble those boys have got you into over the years, I'm not sure now that it was entirely wise...'

  


* * *

  


'Any news from the common room?' asked Minerva, flatly.

'Well, Jack and Natalie seem to be getting on rather well lately, and Fred was upset because Angelina and Lee were working on their project without him, and... Professor, are you alright? You're not drinking your tea.'

'Aren't I?' Minerva stared into her still-full cup. 'I suppose I'm not...'

'Is it Professor Umbridge?'

Minerva gave a little shudder of anger at the name. 'I know the teachers are supposed to present a united front, but I really can't pretend to like that awful woman...'

'I don't think anyone could blame you, Professor.'

'All these ridiculous rules! You know, we're technically meeting illegally now, because of Educational Decree number... well, whatever, you know the one I mean, the one about information strictly relating to the subject. The women is power-mad! And she has no idea how to run a school! High Inquisitor, she calls herself! I never heard anything so ridiculous in my entire life...'

'It's terrible,' agreed Hermione. 'None of us can stand her either.'

'We've been trying to figure out ways to get rid of her, but there's just no practical way. It's so infuriating!'

'Shall I tell you what helps me sometimes?'

'Go on...'

'Well, when Ron is being particularly irritating, sometimes I go into the dormitory by myself, cast a soundproofing charm, and just scream and scream until I feel better.'

'You know, right now that sounds like a very good idea.'

'And, if you're at all interested, we have an effigy of Umbridge in the common room. Sometimes we throw darts at it.'

'Oooh...' Minerva said wistfully. 'It's at times like this that I wish I was a student again.'

'Well, I'm sure nobody would tell her if you came in one day and had a go...'

'Oh, I couldn't do that - nobody really wants to see me in the common room, do they? But next time you're in there, throw a dart or two for me, would you?'

  


__  
Sixth Year   


__  
  
  


Hermione knocked once, rather loudly, before storming into the office and throwing herself into her usual chair with a cry of frustration. Minerva looked up from the work she was doing, took one look at Hermione's expression and said:

'What's Ron done now?'

'He just ruins everything!'

Minerva got the tea. Hermione took a single sip, then put it down in order to better gesticulate as she described what had happened.

'Well, things were going rather well, I thought! We hadn't argued for weeks! It was just such a nice change - everyone was happy, and calm, and it was lovely! And suddenly he won't speak to me! I don't understand what I'm supposed to have done!'

'Have you asked him?'

'He won't even look at me when I speak, so I doubt he would tell me. And Harry just tries to change the subject when I ask him, although I'm sure he knows.'

'Oh, Hermione...'

'I mean, Harry's been very nice about the whole thing, and it's obvious that he thinks Ron is being silly too but he doesn't want to say so and put him in an even worse mood.'

'Hmm...'

'But I really can't work out how I've upset him! And I thought we were finally getting somewhere...'

'Men can be incredibly dense, sometimes,' said Minerva.

'Tell me about it,' Hermione said, dunking a biscuit fiercely into her tea. 'And Ron Weasley beats the lot.'

'He'll come to his senses in the end,' said Minerva. 'And when he does, I'm expecting an invitation to the wedding.'

'Oh, Professor, really!' Hermione blushed.

'I'm serious! There'll be no keeping me away.'

'Well, alright then, when... of course I mean  _if_  Ron and I get married, yours will be the first invitation I do.'

'Thank you. The first invitation you do, using the ruffled cream invitation cards with the pale blue ribbon on the front.'

'How do you...'

Minerva laughed. 'Chosen a dress yet?'

'Well, as a matter of fact, I did have one in mind, but that doesn't mean anything...'

'Of course not. And nor does the fact that you've been planning the menu for the reception. Or picking out names for your children...'

'Oh, Professor, just don't tell anybody, please? Ron would run a mile if he ever knew...'

'Your secret is safe with me,' said Minerva, sipping her tea to hide the grin on her face.

  


* * *

  


The evening before the funeral, Minerva sat in her old office. She couldn't think of the other office as hers, although it was now, by rights. She would always think of it as Albus' office, no matter what happened next.

She had come in just to sit quietly and be by herself. But, at the usual sort of time, there was a soft knock on the door, and Hermione came in, and with a weak smile, began to make the tea.

'I didn't think you'd come,' said Minerva.

'Why not?'

'Well, I thought you'd want to stay with Ron, and Harry and Ginny...'

'Ron's having an early night. And the other two don't need me there. I said I was going to the library - of course they think I'm crazy now...'

'Well, I'm glad you're here, anyhow.'

Minerva moved to sit in the armchair by the fire, and Hermione sat opposite and handed her a teacup, putting the biscuits down on the coffee table.

'How are you bearing up, Professor?'

Minerva didn't quite know how to reply. Nobody had asked her how she was yet. She had almost been too busy organising the funeral to really think about it herself. She took a fortifying sip of tea before she answered.

'Oh, well, alright I suppose. It still hasn't really sunk in... you know, he taught me Transfiguration when I was your age...'

'Gosh...'

'He was such a good teacher. I learned such a lot from him. It just seems hard to believe that someone who was such a steady figure in my life for so long is just... gone.'

'It must be frightening,' Hermione said.

'It is, a little. We all knew there would be losses in the war, just as there were last time. But I don't think anyone was prepared for this. We all thought he was invincible...'

'I know I did,' said Hermione soberly. 'Professor, is it true that Hogwarts might close?'

'It is true - the governors are going to decide soon, but for now we just don't know.'

'It would be so sad if it did. Hogwarts is such a symbol of hope for people...'

'The more I think about it, the more I agree with you. I know Dumbledore would have wanted the school to stay open, but I just don't know...'

'I don't think Harry's coming back, though.'

'No?'

'He wants to find Voldemort, and kill him. He can't do that in school.'

Minerva sighed. 'I expect he's learned about as much as he can here, now. I suppose you'll go with him?'

'Of course. I don't think Ron's figured it out yet, but Harry's bound to tell us soon. And we have to be by his side - we can't leave him alone now. This is what it's all been about, all along.'

'Well, I'll be sad to see you go...'

'And I'll be sad to leave.'

They stared into their teacups for a while.

Minerva chuckled a little. 'So, any news from the common room?'

It was the last time she would say it. It was the last time they would do this. There were so many more important things to discuss on the eve of Dumbledore's funeral, as they approached perhaps the most frightening time any of them had ever known. But this, somehow, was still important.

'Well, Colin got a new camera. He's been doing free group shots for everybody to take home over the summer, to remind them of their friends.'

'That's sweet.'

'He's a sweet boy. Seamus and Dean argued and made up, again. Natalie's tarantula got loose, and we had an awful time trying to find it.'

'Who found it in the end?'

'Romilda. It was in her bed! She screamed blue murder, and accused Natalie of putting it there on purpose. They made up in the end though. Jimmy and Euan got some of Fred and George's fireworks and set them off. Neville's been reseaching plants with defensive properties, because he says Harry will need them.'

'Neville really has come into his own, hasn't he?' said Minerva, getting up to put her teacup back on the side table.

'It's almost unbelievable, isn't it? He's changed such a lot...'

'You all have. It's so hard to believe that it wasn't quite seven years ago that you were all lined up, waiting to be Sorted. You all looked so young, and so terrified.' She gazed fondly at Hermione. 'And you've all done so much since then. You're all grown up now, and... everyone's going away... everything's changing...'

'Oh, don't cry, Professor!'

Hermione leapt from her seat to envelop Minerva in a fervent hug. After a moment, Minerva responded, holding the young woman tightly and stroking her hair. Tears flowed freely down both of their faces.

At length, they drew apart a little. Minerva held onto Hermione's hands and looked earnestly into her face.

'Good luck, Hermione. Write to me if there's anything I can help you with, anything at all.'

'I will. And thank you for everything... Minerva.'

They hugged once more, briefly, and Hermione left the room. Minerva watched her go, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. It truly was the end of an era. It was the saddest thing she could imagine, and yet she was filled with hope. Eras had to end sometime, and the wonderful thing about them was that, whenever one ended, a new one began. And Hermione's life was just beginning.


End file.
